


Table Sex

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie and Gavin fight, and it leads to hate-sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Sex

“Listen here you little shit,” Burnie said through gritted teeth, pushing Gavin into his office and slamming the door behind him. “I’m the one in charge, not YOU.”

Gavin whipped around and pointed a finger in the bigger man’s face. “The only time you’re allowed to tell me what to do, _Burnie_ , is when we’re fucking and we DEFINITELY weren’t fucking back there.”

“You have been nothing but a fucking smartass since we got back from Vegas and I can’t fucking STAND it! You’re disrespectful and rude and—”

“Maybe you’re too comfortable with being in charge of me. You don’t run my _whole_ life! I have friends and family and business outside of this shit and I don’t need YOU poking your fucking nose in it!”

Burnie grabbed Gavin by the collar and pulled him close. “Maybe you just need a lesson in manners,” he said in a deadly voice.

“I can take anything you want to throw at me,” Gavin returned, matching Burnie’s low tone.

Burnie let go and stalked around the big table he called a desk, keeping his eyes on Gavin the whole time. He finally reached the little side table with the drawer, and he reached in and grabbed the lube he kept stashed there.

Gavin’s eyes burned as Burnie walked back to him. “You’re a real prick, Burns.”

“Shut up.” Burnie grabbed Gavin by the bicep and spun him around, pushing him violently against the table. He hissed loudly as the wood dug into his thighs.

The older man wrapped his arms around his waist and reached for the button of his jeans, fumbling with it for a moment before growling and ripping them open, the button clattering onto the table. He forced the zipper down and shoved them, along with his underwear, down to the floor.

He reached up with a foot and tapped his calves. “Legs apart.” Gavin didn’t move. “NOW.” The smaller man jumped a little and he did as he was told, spreading his legs apart as far as he could with his ankles trapped in the denim.

Burnie opened his fly and pulled out his erection, then retrieved the bottle of lube from his pocket and squeezed out some of the liquid into his hand. He dropped the bottle; it skittered across the floor and hit the wall in the corner. He grabbed Gavin by the back of the neck and shoved his face down towards the table, simultaneously reaching between his legs and unceremoniously slid his finger into Gavin.

The blond choked back a moan but Burnie chuckled. “You are such a fucking slut, Gavin,” he whispered to him, sliding his finger in and out, feeling the muscles in his neck flex under his hand as he tried to throw his head back. “You say you don’t want me in control but you need it, you crave it, and you’ll keep coming back to me.”

Burnie added a second finger and Gavin gripped the table, trying desperately to bite back the whines, but when he added the third and hit his prostate, he cried out. “Goddammit, Burnie,” he moaned, grinding back onto Burnie’s hand.

The hand on the back of his neck drifted down to the collar of his shirt and pulled on it lightly, tightening it around Gavin’s throat just a little, and he smirked when he felt Gavin lean against the fabric. He pulled his fingers out quickly and used the remaining lube on himself, taking a moment to get himself fully hard.

Gavin panted lightly, waiting for Burnie to fuck him, but it never came. He tried to look over his shoulder but Burnie yanked on his collar and forced his gaze back to the table. “Tell me you want it,” he growled at him.

“No,” Gavin said firmly, adjusting his grip on the table and pressing hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

“Gavino,” Burnie said in a sing-song voice, “don’t be a spoilsport. Tell me.”

“No.” His voice wavered and he chewed his lip, trying not to whimper as his cock twitched against his belly.

He gasped loudly as Burnie started teasing him with the head of his dick, and a small bit of nonsense fell from his lips before he could stop it. He slapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing they could shut out the feelings.

“Gavin.” Burnie’s voice was firmer now, and he let go of his shirt to snake his hand around his waist and wrap his fingers around his dick. He grinned when he heard the muffled babbling, and carefully stroked once.

Gavin was trembling and he shook his head wildly, refusing to admit he was losing this battle. Burnie eased back his foreskin and rubbed his sensitive knob, and Gavin wailed under his hand.

“All you have to do is talk to me, Gavin, and I’ll give you everything I can throw at you.”

Gavin grumbled at his words being tossed back at him like that, but he couldn’t take it anymore. His hand dropped from his mouth and grabbed Burnie’s wrist, and he finally squeaked out, “Please, God, Burnie, fuck me, I’ll do anything as long as you—”

Both men hollered as Burnie slid his full length inside Gavin in one go, and Burnie didn’t wait for Gavin to adjust to him before pulling most of the way out and ramming it in again.

Gavin’s nails were digging into his wrist and he was squealing and mewling, and Burnie leaned over to bite his neck. The Brit spouted off some complete gibberish, and he nuzzled his nose into his ear.

He could feel Gavin shuddering under him, and he knew he was getting close. “Ask me for permission,” Burnie said, slowing down slightly.

Gavin hung his head and moaned in a low tone, trying to figure out how to make his mouth speak English again. “Burnie, Burnie, please,” he whined nasally.

“Please what?” Burnie loosened his grip on Gavin’s cock.

“Make me cum, please, Burnie, I need it so bad…” He trailed off as his brain broke, unable to form any more words.

Burnie waited for a moment to see if Gavin would try again, and laughed when he just got a load of angry baby talk. He picked up the pace again and matched his strokes with his thrusts, and Gavin started screaming.

It was just moments before Gavin came, shooting his load all over the table in front of him, and Burnie was close behind, growling behind clenched teeth.

Gavin propped himself up on his elbows, mindful of the wet spot on the table, and hummed quietly as he came down from his orgasm. “Oh my,” he finally panted.

“Yes,” Burnie agreed breathlessly, slipping out of Gavin and walking around to the small table again. He pulled out a pack of baby wipes he had stashed there and grabbed one, then slid it across the big table to Gavin.

“Get cleaned up, I’ll take you home,” Burnie said, wiping himself down and throwing the cloth in the garbage. “I gotta go take a piss.”

“Burnie?” Gavin said, standing up straight. “I’m sorry for being a dick before.”

The older man stopped as he passed and kissed Gavin on the cheek. “Me too. Friends?”

“Always.” Gavin smiled gently and Burnie left the office, shutting the door behind him.

He wasn’t four steps down the hallway before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and raised an eyebrow at the message.

_Boy, I didn’t realize Gavin could be so noisy. Good thing I cleared out the AH office before things got too loud. Got enough left in ya for a round 2? -Ray_

Burnie smirked as he typed a curt reply before pocketing his phone and resuming his trip to the bathroom.

_Always._


End file.
